The Fallen Shinigami
by TheHP19
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ichigo has the devil power but was sealed by The Soul King. when he and the others try to safe Orihime, Ichigo find Neliel and her's brother and try to escort them to Las Noches. After that, he find Orihime, but then he get a red beam pierce to his chest area by Grimmjow. Orihime try to save him. But then he then transform into a** **transcendence being in his inner world even the Soul King respect him. Ichigo** **transcendence in to 9 tailed Nekoshou and a Fallen Angel with 16 wings, 8 on each side and a Gremory/Bael Devil also has the same. [Godlike/Dark/Emoionless/Calm/Insanely Smart/Most Experienced Devil/Fallen Angel/Nekoshou/God of Death Ichigo, BAMF Ichigo, Power of Destruction God Ichigo , GenderBend, Mass Harem, multiple Zanpaktou also has Satan's sword, Rieatsu Materialization Ichigo.**

Harem: All of the girls character and also has a Genderbend male to female which are you will know while reading this.

 **I don't own Bleach and Highchool of DxD**

Orihime was crying while trying to save and healing Ichigo that was wounded and dead-ish with his chest area has a hole on it that was pierce by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques the Sexta Espada of Aizen's but she just sitting while waiting to Orihime healing the dead Ichigo Kurosaki.

'Please Ichigo-kun, please come back.' Orihime while try to stop her sob while Neleil try to stop her crying.

"Oi Orihime, when he gonna wake up it almost like an hour." Grimmjow going to her through her hair then sigh. "I think I went over board." while smirking on her face that said 'What a shame.'

Ichigo mindscape's

'What the hell just happen' Ichigo thought while rubbing and message his temple on beside his eye. 'Damn why my body feels so cold. It feels that I'm dead or something.' he try to stand up on his feet but then falling. But he was caught by a person, not just a person it was his zanpakutou and his Hollow but in a girl form.

"Thanks Zangetsu and also thank you Shiro-chan." while give the girls a very warm heart smile that make them blush. Then, Shiro was curious how did Ichigo know her even she turn into a woman.

" **Ichigo how did you know that I was your Hollow?"** Zangetsu also curious how did Ichigo knows this.

" _Yeah Ichigo how did you know?"_ they then but down Ichigo and try to comfortable him while straight him upwards.

"Well I know you guys before you know me." he then chuckle darkly then suddenly Ichigo has 9 tails like cat behind his back on his tailbone and also has a cat ear on his head. But the most shock to the girls was his eyes, he has the same Hollow eyes but has a purple pupil with black iris on his left and on his right it was red blood iris but has the Hollow that was yellow pupil. Then they saw a 16 wings coming from his back, 8 on each side with a golden colour on the left while on the right is dark red colour. Ichigo then surrounded by a red dark energy that make the girls shiver and shudder by this, but they were woot in excitement and had a wide grins.

"Well that's feels good and I'm back baby." They shuddered hearing his smooth, low seductive tone so right to him.

'Please lord let him take me' they have the same thought and then they trail his body from top to bottom but then they stuck at his 20 abs of steel that was cover by sweat. 'Just take me right now and right here'.

"Like what you see Shiro-hime, Zangetsu-hime." They were blush madly by the word '-hime'. He then kiss on their forehead and then he snap his finger.

Shiro was covered by a new white hakama on her back is said 'Hollow Queen' in kanji while Zangetsu covered by black hakama and on her back read 'Queen of Getsu'. They blush and then kiss on his cheek to say thanks.

"A-arigato Ichigo-sama." They said at the same time. But then Ichigo snap his finger again but it change the mindscape and they now was at Ichigo's inner world. They were startle when Ichigo tap their shoulder and try to calm down.

"I'm sorry to startled you guys." the girls just shook their heads and Ichigo continue, "They here." Ichigo said this and on cue Shiro and Zangeetsu see all of the 13 Gotei Zanpaktou also Aizen's zanpaktou's, but to more surprise it was all girls with huge burst on them.

"It's good to see you back **Ichi-koi**." it was Sode No Shrayuki said with bow and the rest of the girls. She then walk up to Ichigo then kiss him on the cheek.

The rest of the girls was jealous and also Shiro and Zangetsu. Then the rest of the girls kiss him on the cheeks but for Shiro and Zangetsu didn't. They were hesitated and try to hold back their jealousy on them.

"Somebody is jealous and-" Ichigo then went to them and kiss on the lips. They were startle and try to stop Ichigo but fail because, they could taste the sweetness on Ichigo's lips and it taste like strawberry but more sweet. "-let me introduce, this is my zanpakutous also there is one more but she just don't like people. She just shy."

" **We are not jealous okay King or what ever you wanna call. We not jealous about they kiss you and also you know us. How that's possible!?** " Shiro try to protest but Ichigo just chuckle like Shiro but it was dark and evil then turn into laugh. Shiro shiver by this and shudder but she has the biggest grins ever on her face. Zangetsu have a sweat dropped and try to walk slowly to the groups but fail just before she could do, Shiro catch on her neck by the clothe.

" _What the hell are you doing Shiro let me go!"_ Zangetsu try to protest so she just sigh of defeat.

"Now back to business." Ichigo said with low-tone on seriousness and all the girls give attention. They then smirk because it's time for a show.

"Girls it's show time." then Ichigo disappear from his inner world. **"Now that's Ichigo- sama is gone. Can some body tell me how the fuck Ichigo knows about us even before he gain shinigami power. Also tell me why he has a fucking 9 tails on his back and a cat ear."**

Then a woman with a GG-cup burst walk to them, but she has no rietsu. "My name is Satan. And I'm Ichigo's fraccion." Shiro and Zangtsu jaw dropped and Satan explain how Ichigo know them even in their girl form and also how he did know them before gaining shinigami powers.

XxWith Orihime, Neliel and GrimmjowxX

Orihime still cry and Nel still try to comfort Orihime, while Grimmjow was bored so she was about to go outside to find a new prey or something to let her boredom to cool down. But before she could do that, they feel an incredible pressure around them like breath under water. Orihime was struggle to breath and Grimmjow try to find the source. When she did, her jaw dropped and try to stand but fail miserably. So she just stand on the ground until the pressure is gone then the pressure was gone, Orihime and Nel was shock to see Ichigo on his feet with his new looks. Not just any look but the eyes only with the red blood iris and yellow pupil like a Hollow eye's on his right while on his left it was black iris like a hollow with a purple pupil.

"Hello there Orihime-hime and Neleil-hime. It's good to see you guys are okay." Ichigo then give them a eye-smile on then and they were blush madly by this and the word '-hime'.

"Ichigo what happen to your eyes?" Nel said with curiosity also Orihime as well.

Before Ichigo could answer, Grimmjow punch Ichigo on the face but when the impact hit, Ichigo didn't feel pain at all and but for Grimmmjow, her knuckle was bruised. "Man you tough, and also what happen to your eyes man?" Grimmjow ask but she skip a beat before her very eyes. She saw Ichigo like a master that want to be a servant and loyalty to him. But she then shook her head and the thoughts a side and try to focus her fight.

"Well I was about to answer but you interrupted me." Ichigo then was about to punch Grimmjow back but then he heard a voice that make him chuckle.

' **Why didn't you said that your power were sealed by the Soul King huh, Ichigo-sama.** ' Ichigo then said, 'Let's just said that, the Soul King thought that I was a threat after I gain my shinigami power and he seal it away from me for use it.' Ichigo then chuckle in his thought and Shiro just blush. ' **Just don't keep a secret from me and Zangetsu. We got explained by Satan and also she is hot by the way. Her burst is bigger any of us!** '

"Oi Grimmjow I think it's better your resurrection in form right now so that I can handle you perfectly." Ichigo then smirk madly at Grimmjow. She was blush and her heart beat was fast and she then clench her chest to stop the fast heart beat.

"Okay,... Pantera!" Grimmjow then was in her resurrection from and then launch forward to strike Ichigo to his chest with her claw like panther. But Ichigo side step and shunpoed away from her and the building, but for Grimmjow she was trough a wall and then she went to find Ichigo. "Damn you Kurosaki, I'm gonna kill you bastard.!" Grimmjow then roared her way to Ichigo and try to land a strike again but fail again and again and again.

After she strike Ichigo but fail over and over again, she was exhausted and panting heavily and was sweating. But for Ichigo he did not break a sweat and also did panting heavily but rather have a normal breathe.

"Is that you got Grimmjow-hime." Ichigo tease Grimmjow but she blush by calling her '-hime'. She then head her down to hide her blush but Ichigo catch her hand to stop hide it. Grimmjow try to protest but then, "I see you are blushing Grimmjow-hime and I think that Orihime-hime and Neliel-hime would enjoy their company with you." Ichigo then kiss her on the cheek and she gain more blush like the tomato skin but redder.

Grimmjow then try to strike Ichigo again but Ichigo back flipped and land on her feet. "What on earth are you thinking.! Try to seduce me with your antics with your seductive voice that suits you!" Grimmjow then yelp from what she just said to her enemy. "I di-din't mean li-like th-that. O-okay it was miss understanding." Grimmjow was struggling to keep her words togather and try to convince Ichigo it's not like that. Ichigo just smirk and he then shunpoed away from her.

Ichigo then was at the building with Orihime and Nel surprise to see Ichigo again and they thought that he would lose. But before they could ask how the fight was, Grimmjow burst and try to strike Ichigo from the back, but Ichigo just side step and Grimmjow went past him and the girls. Then she impact to a wall. Orhime and Nel sweat dropped and jaw dropped but when they look at Ichigo, they see his shikai was torn off on his stomach area that uncover his 20 abs of steel. They were drool and was in lust to see this.

"Like what you see huh Orihime-hime, Neliel-hime." Orhime and Nel snap from their daydreaming and they look Ichigo with lust in their eyes like Ichigo is their Alpha.

"I WANT TO BE ICHIGO ALPHA.' Orihime then try to kiss Ichigo but was hold back by Nel.

"NO I WANT TO BE ICHIGO'S ALPHA" Nel then try to kiss Ichigo but was held by Orihime. Then they just stare each other like a rival and Ichigo could see an electric between the two. Then Grimmjow was out from the wall and was panting heavily and try to catch her breath. Then what comes next was surprise even more to them especially Ichigo.

"I WANT ICHIGO TO BE MY ALPHA!" Grimmjow shout at the them and then she embarrass for what she just said. Ichigo then grins and Orihime and Nel was jealous to say at least because not only they rival each other but they have another a rival but an arrcanar to say at least.

"Girls calm down I can take all of you okay. Grimmjow-hime are you sure about this?" Ichigo question to Grimmjow and she only nod slowly while look like an apologetic nod. "Don't worry about the shinigami and the rest of your friends. I will take them back for you and also for Nel as well." Ichigo then embrace her and she embrace back like her life depend on Ichigo then she kiss on his cheek to say thanks. "Your welcome."

Orhime and Neleil was jealous and try to hold back from it. Ichigo then let go the embrace then walk to Orihime and Nel, and kiss in their lips so that they didn't left out from him. When he broke the kisses, Grimmjow went back her normal form but still has her long hair that fall like grace. "Well now it over, we can find your friend then okay." Ichigo then jump out the building and followed by others.

When they reach the bottom, Grimmjow was shook to see Nel in her child form. "Nel is that you?" Nel then look at Grimmjow with a sad face.

"I was struck by Nnoitra. Fucking sexes-" Nel was cut off by a scythe fly to Ichigo and Ichigo just dodge it barely.

"Huh really Grimmjow you just lost and surrender just like that to a pathetic shinigami!" then a slender like man walk up to them while behind him is his fraccion is a girl while DD-cup burst that stand out from her clothe. She also has a eye mask fragment just from her left eye with a green tattoo just in the middle of her forehead.

"Just shut up will ya'! Ichigo-sama let me take care of this!" Grimmjow was in blood thirsty for a fight. But she was halt by Ichigo right in front of her. Nnoitra narrowed his eye to

"No I'll handle this while you get some rest from our little battle okay Grimmjow-hime." Grimmjow blushed and just nod to Ichigo and went to Orihima and Nel just a feet away from them.

Nnoitra narrowed his eye to Grimmjow and said,"When did you become a whore woman and c'mon Grimmjow lets play w'll ya'. At least I can enjoy some fight." Nnoitra said while lick his bottom for some fun. Ichigo was disgusted by this so he just ready for some _fun._ But then suddenly there was a surge of pressure coming behind Ichigo and he know who it was. Nnoitra was shock whlie his eye wide open to for what to come.

A pink of smoke surrounded Nel and then when it when down a bit, there was a figure standing tall in its glory while wearing a green clothe that cover her upper body but her stomach area was uncover and also cover her's lower part just above her thigh area. Her mask fragment also gotten bigger from her right temples. She also caring a short zanpakuto. She has the EE-cup.

"Itsygo!" Nel then went to Ichigo to give him hug that almost suffocate him when his face when green. Ichigo struggle to push away but Nel held her hug tightly.

"Nel is that you?... Nel you gonna suffocate Ichigo-sama!" Orihime was jealous because Nel hug Ichigo with her EE-cup burst on to his chest. Nel the look Ichigo that was green then let go of the hug and apologise to Nel, but Ichigo was okay with it and also glad that Nel return her old form.

"Well well well, look we have here, The Former Espada Trece Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. It's a pleasure to see you again." Nnoitra said with bloodthirsty that make you shiver up to your spine, but for Ichigo he was angry at Nnoitra because he know something fishy about Nnoitra Gilga the Fifth Espada.

"Ichigo-sama let me fight him. I want him dead by my arm." Nel said while she take attack stance and want to kill him for what he did to her. But Nel was stop by Ichigo, when he hold Nel hand and Nel turn her head to face Ichigo. But when she this, she then smirk madly and back away for what to come for Nnoitra.

"You will fight me Nnoitra Gilga Fifth Espada... But-" Ichigo crack his neck and knuckle for his plan.

Then he heard a word from his inner thought, ' _Ichigo-sama let me out and kill him right now right here!'_ Tobiume said blood lust in hers words. 'Not now Tobiume-hime, I don't want you to get hurt and also I don't want to disappoint Momo-hime to get hurt as well.' Tobiume blush and giggle by Ichigo calling her 'Tobiume-hime and Momo-hime'.

'Also I don't like one bit him, let see if this maggot can handle my toughest Hakuda then.' Ichigo grin like his hollow girl and Shiro shiver and get wet in underneath her pants in Ichigo's inner world.

'If that you wish Ichigo-sama then it will be.' Tobiume then vanish from Ichigo inner thougth then came 3 more zanpakuto voice. **'Ichigo-sama could you please let me out from this maggot fucker, because he getting on my nerve.'** it was Santa Tesla, Nnoitra zanpakuto. ' **Yeah Ichigo-sama let Tensa-chan out from that thrash and can live with us like others.'** Shiro said while agreeing to Tensa. _**'** I'll agree both of them please make it quick so that we can kill others arcannar that is loyal to Aizen-teme._' Zanetsu said with disgust on Aizen name.

'Just wait a moment okay Tesla-hime, and also keep your pants up okay?' Tesla blush madly but just 'thanks' Ichigo that she is getting away from Nnoitra and was getting annoying. 'Also I want to test something on him, like a guinea pig or a rat lab.'

"Nnoitra, I'll give 5 minutes to try hit me. But if you fail I'm gonna rip your heart out." Ichigo with a venomous voice while he stare at Nnoitra with bored face. Ichigo then ready for Nnoitra attack and try to hold up.

"Don't get cocky kid, you just another shinigami shithead." then Nnoitra launch at Ichigo and try to punch, kick and some cero firing. Then he sees his scythe and get it and try to slash him. He also try to surprise Ichigo from behind with his sonido but fail. Nnoitra did not hit Ichigo and he also didn't panting heavily like he did.

"2 minutes more, or you just tired ?" Ichigo said with mocking tone. He then went to Nnoitra with his physical speed not his usual sonido speed. Nnoitra was surprise and also others. Then Ichigo elbowed at Nnoitra stomach and coughing blood, and followed by spin kick on his face that almost lost his 2 teeth. He then fire a cero, but not any normal cero, it was black with red colour cero. When he fire to Nnoitra and when the cero hit it, the exploded like a atom bom but five time more deadly.

'I think I went overboard.' Ichigo then went to Nnoitra to see his dead body at least he survive. Nnoitra also known as the Hierro king but to Ichigo it was like a piece of paper. When he in front of the dust , Nnoitra then throw his scythe at Ichigo but he caught it with it two fingers in the middle. But then he saw a yellow cero.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Nnoitra shout as he was on his instinct like an animal on rage. He then launch again at Ichigo that was distracted by the cero, but was surprise when Ichigo just flick the cero up the sky. Everyone saw this with awe and eyes wide like a cd.

"Note to me: Don't piss off Ichigo and try not to fire a cero at him." Grimmjow then grin at Ichigo how he is so powerful. She then realise something of, Ichigo didn't fight but he was on something like he was watch Nnoitra moves and try to predict something on his move. She then continue at the battlefield to what happen next.

"Nnoitra you have 10 second." Nnoitra try to hit, slash everything he could muster an attack or a hit at Ichigo but didn't work and fail miserably.

"Times up. Now it's my turn." Ichigo back flipped and land on his feet just a couple of feet away from Nnoitra. Then he lend his hands in front of just then a blue light coming from his hands and it Nnoitra zanpakuto's

"No it can be!" Nnoitra watch in horror as his zanpakuto was at Ichigo hand's. "Santa Teresa never betray me!" He then launch at Ichigo but was kick to the stomach by Ichigo then he use Teresa to slice Nnoitra torso that you could almost see his bone.

"Well Teresa-hime did not like you wield her properly so she came to me before you attack me." the other was shock that Ichigo could wield Nnoitra's zapakuto not only that an arccanar zanpakuto. "And now it's time for Teresa-hime in her true form... Bankai Santa Teresa." Ichigo then showed two similar scythe each on Ichigo hands, with a red dragon outline coloured on it while the other has a blue dragon coloured outline on it. Ichiog then launch at Nnoitra and then he slash all parts of Nnoitra body and then he kicks him at back of his head to hear some cracks bone.

The girls was awe by this and then Orihime spoke, "Tasubaki-chan why Ichigo-sama has more than one zanpakuto and also how he so strong even now he was toying Noitra-teme?" the girls then turn their heads to Tsubaki to try to answer her question.

"The first question is that I didn't but for the second I know and I think that your mate has transcendence to a being that even Aizen will not have a chance to kill Ichigo." Their eye was wide then change in huge smirk on their face that made Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"So that's mean Ichigo can have more girls correct?" Tsubaki nod slowly to clarified it.

' _Orhime as turn into that Honsho girl_.' They howled in horror and deafeat.

"Hey Orihime-san, can I be Ichigo fraccion?" Orhime just nod and approve it. Tsubaki was relief that she was invited and welcome to the family.

"Ichi-kun!" a small pink hair girl latch on Ichigo left shoulder and gigille that Ichigo startle by it. Then she went to hug Ichigo at his chest area but daze and staring at Ichigo's 20 abs of steel that was covered by sweat. Yachiru was blush madly but hug still and they heard a load 'thud' beside they. When they saw who it is, it was Zaraki-hime also known as 'Goddess of Blood War'.

"Well it's good to see you again and also I can see that you improved." Yachiro let go of Ichigo then went to Zaraki-hime's left shoulder, but she was also blush when she just beside Ichigo. Ichigo was tall or maybe a bit taller than Zaraki-hime and then she just staring at Ichigo body's. 'Sexy, Abs of Steel and- bad Zaraki bad, he is your rival not some kind a hot guy with 20 abs of steel that was cover by sweat.'

Ichigo wave his hand in front of Zaraki-hime but fail but then she was surprise and start blushing more like a tomato skin, Ichigo kiss her on the lips and he then let go then lick his lips to taste Zaraki and it was pleasant taste.

"Like what you see and also blushing hardly. I see even the Goddess of Blood War cannot stand kissing." Ichigo smirk and gins madly. Zaraki try to protest like a girl but fail to so, and she just sigh in defeat. "And I think that Byakuka-hime helping Rukia and Renjia who is fighting Yammy the cero espada."

For Nnoitra, well he was crawling away from Ichigo and Zaraki like a pussy. "Don't ignore me you shi-!?" Nnoitra didn't finish his sentence because Ichigo bring back his dual scythe and then disappear and then another Zanpakuto come but it was even surprise.

"What the hell is that Gin's-baka zanpakuto!" Zaraki said then gain attention from everyone, even Nel, Orihime, Grimmjow and Tsubaki went up to Ichigo to see it's true or not.

"What's that pathetic zanpakuto going to do huh?" Nnoitra siad with a mocking tone on it.

" ** _Ichigo-sama use my bankai at him and feel what it feels like when you mess with Ichigo-sama!'_** Shino said with rage in her words.

'Your wish is my command Shino-hime and I'll make him suffer because he too hurt Teresa-hime.' Tesla and Shino blush by Ichigo compliment them and protect them. 'Also keep your under pants up okay after the war is over, everyone can have time in your life time.' every girls in Ichigo's inner world blushing including Satan herself.

"Now that you just insult Shino-hime and hurt Teresa-hime, you gonna pay and suffer more." Ichigo with anger and fury in his tone the he raise Shino up wards toward Nnoitra and then said the words that Nnoitra even fear of, "Bankai... Kamishini no Yari." then the sword pierce to Nnoitra heart and cough to much blood.

"What the just happen and why the damn thing got so fast!?" Nnoitra cough more blood. He then struggle to move.

"Kamishini no Yari can travel up to three hundred thousand kilo-meter per second and also it is the most flexible sword in the universe." Nnoitra eyes wide because even he try to run away from Ichigo, he would still get caught and pierce. "Also Kamishini no Yari as a poison, when it hit a spot, that area will disintegrates and turn into dust."

"Also thank you." Nnoitra narrowed his eye to Ichigo and confused that what was Ichigo thank you for?

"What are you thank for?" Nnoitra then cough more blood and stain on his mouth.

"For training and fight with me, aslo to control my new power." again confused but then Nnoitra realised something about Ichigo and he didn't think about soon. The eyes of Ichigo was feared to look.

"Don't tell me that you develop more spirit energy and have enormous speed!?" Ichigo then applaud and chuckle dark and evil that made Zaraki and the others smirk. But for Zaraki, she was excited for how evil Ichigo chuckle is.

"Ding ding ding, we got a winner guys. Also I am honour to have a fight for song long. Farewell Nnoitra Gilgo." on cue Nnoitra began to disintegrate into dust before saying, "It's an honour as well Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Now that's over. We now search your and Nel's friends then?" Ichigo turn 180 degrees to face the others while Zaraki hug Ichigo from behind to feel his warmth.

"Lets go and find the present of Trece Espada and hers fraccion." Nel said as she remember some of her old memory. Ichigo then nod and try to find some reitsu of the current Trece. He then nod to them that he find them and sonido with his physical speed while the others followed behind.

 **At last finish. After this I'll will continue the other BxDxd fanfic and be patient please. Also some people thought that typing is easy well it's not and it's seriously tired by it. Please R &R and Fav if you like and keep reading the fanfic. **

**Ta-ta then.**


	2. Death, Truth and Transfer?

**I don't own Bleach and Highchool of DxD**

Tia and hers fracacion was watching from a far away from Ichigo's battlefield. They were shock because not only they just witness Ichigo win against Grimmjow into submit and how he handle Nnoitra with ease and didn't brake a sweat. They could still feel Ichigo massive reitsu and they felt warm by it by just feeling it. Tia was blushing but covered by her high collar while her fraccion blushing madly.

"I can't feel any Nnoitra reitsu anymore." Sung-sung said while everyone eyes wide.

"Well I hate that prick because he sees only man should be power not woman." Suddenly they feel a massive pressure from behind them and they turn around only eyes wide and mouth jaw dropping and sweat dropped.

"Well hello himes-sama, I hope I give you a good show?" Ichigo with a seductive low-tone that they almost having a voice orgasm. Then Ichigo bow at them and they were awe by his action.

"Yes it's really entertainment to watch and also it's really an honour to meet you Ichigo" They walk towards Ichigo and stop only a foot away. They see Ichgio 20 abs of steel and try to resist the lust in their eyes. Appaci and Sung-sung cannot resist so they quickly jump on Ichigo and attach him to both side and moan for what reason. Mila Rose cannot resist anymore because she is a lioness so who ever is strong she has to have them.

"Like what you see?" Ichigo then look all three of them and they nod slowly try not embarrassing for their action. Ichigo then look up to see Tia who actually resist more than the three. "Are you Tia Harribel and this three is your fraccion right?" Tia then nod and has a curious face on for who did he know her and her fraccion.

"Nel-hime you can come out now." then a shadow from behind them come and then hug Tia from behind. She was startled by this and try to look who just hug her. Tia eyes was wide because not only she saw Nel but in her adult form as well and also she can see another four person. One of them she knows who but the other three didn't

"Tia-chan it's good to you again sis." Appaci, Sung-sung and Mila Rosa unattached from Ichigo and they turn around and they were surprise to see their sister again. "Nel-sama!" the three then run to Nel and Tia, then hug them as well. Ah reunion is beautiful.

"It's me. Also let me introduce the other three. This is Orihime-chan, that's Zaraka and her lieutenant Yachiru-chan." Nel point each name and they just said 'yo' or 'hello'. "Also girls are you attracted to Ichigo-sama?" they all just confused by the question but then they realised something about Ichgio. They turn around to look closely at Ichigo and they were shock to left eye was blood iris with yellow pupil and the right was black iris with purple pupil. But when they look form closely to Ichigo eyes, they were bloodthirsty and protective and felt warm with him just by his side.

"Well Grimmjow-hime and Nel-hime, I keep my promise." Ichigo look at Nel and Grimmjow and they nod. "Okay now lets look for another arcannar who is loyal and aren't to Aizen." Ichigo then close his eye to see any other arcannar who is in battle and he open his eye to go to the certain place.

"Lets go I sense another arcannar who is fighting right now." then Ichigo went to that place by just pour speed not sonido or shunpo.

"Lets go then girls." Nel then follow Ichigo and other follow as well.

XX Line Break XX

"Is this it for me? I want to watch Aizen fall from grace because he treat women arcannar disgracefully at the them." Syazel try to stand up but couldn't, so she just wait for what to come next but only by a massive pressure and look for the source. Syzel feel warm and less panic for some reason and she didn't know why and how can a just by feeling it felt warm.

"I think that's enough for the show." they all look up to the voice to only see Ichigo with his glory with the girls behind him while Yachiru in the back of him hug tightly. "Hey there clown!" Yachiru said while the others giggles. Kurotsuchi gain a vain pop on his head by his nickname.

"Ichigo is that you?" Uryuu then try to look Ichigo in the eye but fail because he was cover by his bang. Ichigo then slowly went down in front of Syazel. Syazel was confuse so he look Ichigo in the eye but was shock. "Ichigo what are you doing!? She is an arcannar!" Uryuu then found herself swords at her throat and look who is the attacker but only eyes wide. "Is that you Nel-chan?" but was cut off by the small cut by Tia zanpakuto.

"You are not address Ichigo-sama like that." Tia said with monotone and the confuse by the other. "Also Ichigo want to find who is still loyalty to Aizen even if he didn't care about the arcannar." Syazel eye wide because he didn't know Aizen did not care about his arcanar.

"Is that true?" Syazel then look at Ichigo who nod only and try not to look sympathy at her. Ichigo then embrace her with warm hug and she almost break down by it.

"Calm down okay. You need some healing." Syazel was confuse by this and then an orange dome like barrier cover her and heal her wound. Syazel then turn her head towards only to see Orihime smile at her. Ichigo then let go of her and trun back to the scene.

"I'm sorry Orihime for the kidnapping." Orhime then startled by this.

"Oh no that's alright, because you didn't do anything to me so it's okay." Ichigo then turn his head to see Kurotsuchi in his bankai and Nemu beside him, while Uryuu pin by three people.

"Well _Kurotsuchi-san_ can you go to the fake Karakura Town to fight with other and I can take it from here." Ichigo went to Uryuu who is pin and raise his hand to release her by the three. "Also Nemu-hime Uryuu-hime, how are you?" Ichigo then bow at Uryuu who is blushing madly for calling her -'hime- and then bow at Nemu who is suddenly blushing as well and she didn't know why.

"I-ichigo wh-wha-, oh I fine." Uryuu stutter by every words and she then blushing more beacuse her action and the other girls giggle and Ichigo chuckle by this because not only Uryuu is calm strict person but who stutter by just calling her-'hime'.

"What are you trying to do huh Ichigo-kun." Kurotsuchi want to experiment on Ichigo for some reason. Then he raise his reitsu and Ichigo didn't flinch at all. So he went on until at full power. He was angry at Ichigo because not only he defence the Arcannar but four arcannar and Orihime is healing one of them until she is full recovered.

"Why are you aren't feel scared at my rietsu and also why can't I feel you riestu anymore!?" Kurotsuchi was angry at Ichigo.

" **Can you just shut up ugly-shithead who rape and experiment on your daughter like a dog and trash.** " Everyone was shock from the information given by Ichigo and his voice booming across the place. " **Also Nemu-hime deserve more life than you and even married to a person not loyal to her father who experiment and rape her**."

Nemu eyes wide and try to hide her blush from her father and everyone. Ichigo get a peek towards Nemu and he can see a blush from her cheek. " **Go to Karakura Town and help with others. Also Nemu-hime if you have a difficult life with your-so-called father then call me okay.** " Ichigo then went back to Syazel and she was already healed. The others follow Ichigo from behind, Uryuu hesitate at first but follow as well.

Kurtsochi open a garganta and they walk through only for Kurotsuchi cursing at Ichigo and for Nemu she was blushing by the defence from Ichigo with determination and protective form him. 'One of this I'll will run away from Father and he will not care me any more and he will create another one just like me but more innocent. I'll will call you soon Ichigo-dono.' Nemu thought and the while the garganta close behind her and walk to the battle.

"Lets go to search you friends okay Syazel-hime." Syazel was blushing and try not having a lustful eye on him.

XX Line Break XX

"Why can't we damaging to him." Rukia ask at Renjia and Renjia reply was cut off by a pressure coming from above to only see a huge hand coming downwards at them. Their eyes were wide open and struggling by this.

"Why can't we move!?" Rukia then heard Yammy on his second form and he was laughing like almost a victory speak.

" **It's the end of you, shinigami pest!** " Yammy almost hit them but his hand was cut of and a massive pressure coming towards them. When they see who it was they were relief and try not show any weakness.

"Are you okay Rukia Renjia?" Unohana-taihou ask them and they shook their heads with exhausted. They then was heal by Isane and Orhime. Unohana was caring Chadia on her back and place her on the sand carefully. Then they feel another pressure but it felt like an arcannar and on cue they were right but they was shock not only the arcannar but the number three espada with her fraccion, Zaraka with Yachiru on her back. Uryuu was carried by Grimmjow on the back as well.

"Why are you here Grimmjow!?" Rukia then try to unleash her zanpakuto but Orihime stop her and Rukia look at Orihime who just shook her head and Rukia was confused.

"Well we come to help ya and no we don't want to kill ya if you want?" Grimmjow said with blood lust but was cut short only to have another pressure but coming from Yammy who was in agony and cry like a baby.

"Well look at you Rukia-hime Renjia-hime, you guys sure look tired." Rukia and Renjia try to look at the voice to only see Ichigo with lust and they just look at him with awe. "Like what you see." Ichigo smirk at them and they try to protest but fail. "You guys rest and heal, Unohana-hime can you check the others as well?" Unohana then look at Ichigo but fail as she on her knees by just hearing Ichigo's seductive low-tome voice.

"Su-sure." Unohana stutter and everyone was shock to heard Unohana-taichou stutter by just calling her '-hime'.

"I'm gonna take this from here."

"Are insane!? You gonna get kill if you fight him, he is the zero espada! Also you want to fight alone!?" Rukia shout at him to only he look at her and when she saw, she was shock with eyes wide. Ichigo's eye was on determination and blood lust.

"Who said I'm gonna fight alone?" Rukia and Renjia was confused and but then Ichigo unseal his zanpakuto.

"It's time **Shiro-hime Ira-hime.** " then two person come from his Zanpakuto and there it is, a doppelganger but different gander and the almost the same a foot away from Ichigo's heights while the other one is tall lean-body woman with long red hair. Same heights as Shiro but with tan skin like Yammy, she also has the same eyes as Yammy. While Shiro is pale skin with hollow eyes

" **Hello there Ichi-koi/Ichigo-sama.** " then the two kiss Ichigo in the cheek but got a jealous glare from the girls.

"Ah it's good to see you. Also Shiro-hime Ira-hime do you want to handle Yammy?" Yammy on the other hand was surprise to see his zanpakuto in human form.

"No it can't be!?" the others was confuse by Yammy question. "Ira will never betrayed me!" Grimmjow, Nel and Tia knows what he means, for the other confuse and curious for what he meant by that. Rukia want to question about it but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Ah it's true because Ira-hime was in my inner world from the beginning. Also I have some arcannar zanpakuto in me." Everyone was shock because not only Ichigo can wield Nnoitra zanpukto but also Yammy and if he said then that's mean he have Nel, Grimmjow and Tia zanpakutos too.

"Shiro-hime Ira-hime you may go and fight until he is dead and not a single body parts left behind. Vanish him from Hueco Mundo." Ichigo command the two and they nod and attack Yammy at incredible speed only Ichigo can see it and the others was awe how the two fight.

They fight like they were dancing with a rhythm. Ichigo turn around to look for the others and went to them and seat in front of them. He then suggest all of them seat and rest for a bit. Orihime and Isane just about to finish, when they heard loud 'thud' and a massive pool of blood come out and they see a headless Yammy standing lifeless.

" **We finish the job Ichi-koi, and the reward?"** Shiro ask and blush for what the reward will be. But she and the others was shock for what to come next, Ichigo kiss her on the lips with passion. Ichigo then goes to Ira as well and kiss her on the lips with the same passion. The two was blushing madly and they thanked for the rewards.

"You guys can rest now." they nod and went to Ichigo zanpakuto and inside of his inner world with the others.

"Now that was taking care of." Ichigo then close his eye but then was cut short only to feel a big burst like EE-cup on his back and she was hugging him tightly. Ichigo could feel a pointy at his back shoulder, and also he could feel warm for some reason to only realise who it was.

"I know its you Ulquiorra-hime." the shinigamis was on stance but Ichigo halt them before it's get nasty. "Also I know why you are here." Ichigo then turn his body around to look Ulquiorra in the eyes. When he saw this, he heart broken to see her eyes like been betrayed and left over like a piece a trash. Ichigo then slowly pat her head to light'em up but fail to see Ulquirra in almost in tears.

"So it's true that Aizen didn't care about us?" Ichigo can heard sadden in her voice so Ichigo then embrace with her and she hug back tightly to not let go. "I'm sorry because I'm late." Ulquiorra shook her hand and kiss Ichigo on the cheek and said, "It's okay, we have time." then they let go of the embrace.

"Ulquirra-chan." Nel then run to Ulqi and hug her and follow by others arcannar. She then almost in breakdown. Ichigo saw this and almost want to go to Karakura Town and take down Aizen-teme for making the girls know the truth. Ichigo then raise his rietsu about 0.5% of his and the other was shock for how powerful can Ichigo go and they can fee how warm his rietsu is.

Then a replica of hogyoku was in front of Ichigo and the girls was awe because they know it was the Hogyoku. The orb just in front of him while the shinigamis said destroy it but he then raise his hand to stop the threat. The orb stayed there like eternity for them.

"Do you want Power master?" the hogyoku ask but then Ichigo touch it with caring like a person, the hogyoku then almost sob and only Ichigo could heard while the other can't. "Why are you so caring to me even if I'm who start it this war!?" but Ichigo didn't said anything.

"Because I know that your desire are more than power and I know who you can trust too."Ichigo said with the most normal voice, "Also I'm not your master and also do you a human form?" And on cue the hogyoku turn into human form.

She was like a goddess who is 4'11 with peach skin. She was wearing a white hakama with a long sleeve. She also has a white long latex boot just below her knees. Her hair was long just above her waist and it was green-ish colour just like Nel. Her burst was bigger than the other it was FF-cup and it was jiggling up and down. "What it's not like I can help it." she then cup her breast and hold them up. She more a feminine than other girls in the group.

"Paruru." Ichigo said and the other was confused but for her, she know it. "I like it." the hogyoku then walk toward to Ichigo and then lean a kiss on his lips and then she disappear. Ichigo then felt more power then ever and he will use it went the times come. "Now that was over lets go to the another Hogyoku then." they nod and Ichigo open a garganta to only stop a feminine voice from above.

"I will come with you, Ichigo-sama." the shingamis was awe by the quest from the noble woman and try to hide her blushing but fail because Zaraka and Yachiru was laughing so hard that the other was confused but Ichigo know what. Byaka then went down to the group and Ichigo nod.

"It's okay Byaka-hime, if want then come and try hold your panties." the girls surprise by Ichigo answer and the girls blush as well because they cannot hide their wetness.

"Well let's go then." on cue they go to the fake karakura town and the real battle begins. While the walk in the garganta, they feel warmth around them and they know why. Ichigo was making sure that everyone is not badly injured and can walk normally, so he make the path bigger so that they can walk freely and try to have a conversation. Chadia then wake up from Unohana-taichou and try to snuggle up but was cut short to only found them at the real battle.

"Where are we?" Chadia ask and Ichigo turn his head to face Chaia a who is blushing as well.

"We are at the real battle field." Ichigo then goes to Chadia and kiss her on the forehead and went back in the front of them. Chadia was blushing more so she just hide her face on the back of Unohan-taichou. Unohana then let go of Chadia and she was on air.

"I need Unohana-hime, Nel-hime, Grimmjow-hime, Tia-hime, Zaraka-hime and Ulquiorra-hime come with me, while the others look for the vizard and stay put with them." Ichigo commanded and they nodded. "Okay now go." on cue they go while the others woth Ichigo. "It **time for some fun**." Ichigo then chuckle madly and Zaraka was having some orgasm while the others smirk wildly

XX Line Break XX

" _ **Aizen!**_ " Hiyori launch at Aizen and try to slash downwards to only he dodge swiftly and then she try again to side-kick at him again fail. She down roar as she fire her red cero, but Aizen then pull his hand up and take the to only after a few minutes of dust and impact, there reveal Aizen unscratched and unharmed at all as if the cero is a weak punny cero compared to Menos Gilian. Hiyori then try another move but was cut off as another vizard.

" **Shinji you late shithead!** " while she kick sandal at him and on cue other vizards come with their mask on.

"Ah my experiment of Hollows, I see you in good health." the vizards was disgusted by Aizen's words. They then try to launch at him but was cut of by a graspy authority voice.

"Shinji why are you here? Are you in Aizen's or us?" Yamamoto ask at Shinji who is smirk at him.

"We are neither side. But we are Aizen's enemy." Shinji about to attack Aizen but was cut off by a massive pressure.

' _What's this reitsu, it's like a breathing in water while being push down in the bottom of the sea, or like being push by Yamamoto's rietsu but 100x more than that!'_ unison as they thought.

" **Well this battle is just nasty huh.** " they try to look the source but then they look up to see Ichigo in his glory looking at them while the girls behind him hide their smirk. " **Oww look them there are in their knees, it's look pathetic hehehe.** " Ichigo chuckle madly then turn into dark laugh while he being surrounded by a dark black reitsu then turn into an unknown power or energy but a few of them knew what's this power is and how did Ichigo has it.. The girls was in orgasm with a large smirk on them.

"What the hell Ichigo!?" Hiyori then dismiss her's mask and try to stand up. "Why on earth you have an dozen of arcannar on your side!?" but she was pin by 2 swords at her throat and one of the 2 slightly cut her skin to let out blood form it. "What the hell wom-"

"You will not address Ichigo-sama in that way." Tia said with monotone that make Hiyori shiver down her spine. "You also will not speak unless to do so from Ichigo." Tia continued.

Ichigo chuckle hard and madly by his 2 beautiful woman by their action, they others jaw dropped and confuse what she meant by 'Ichigo-sama'? " **That's enough Tia-hime Nel-hime, she understand enough. Low your weapon so she can speak but in _polite_ way.**" on cue they Tia and Nel unpinned Hiyori and put back their zanpakuto in their covers. " **Now thats taking care of, Tia-hime do you know who is Segunda espada and Primera espada.** "

Tia then point at a man who is wearing a long grey fur around his neck with his left eye been hollow out, with a white long sleeves hakama. He also has two guns what it's a zanpakuto. But now he was injured by fighting Shunsui and Ukitake. He got cuts from all over his body, bruises from his left arm and he has a blood stain just below his right eyes socket. He pant heavily like the battle was taking forever.

"That is Stark Coyote, who is the Primera espada." the man who us name Stark eyes wide from this and then Ichigo bow at him, he bow back to show respect and he didn't know why.

" **And I assume that's Segunda espada who is a former King of Hueco Mundo."** Tia nodded but Ichigo didn't bow like towards Stark but he stare in killing intent in his eyes. The Segunda was shivering for some reason and he know why.

"Yes I'm the former King of Hueco Mundo and the Segunda espada, Barragan Luisenbarn." he said with pride but to Ichigo he was disgust by this, so he just go with it and try to hold his blood lust on the segunda.

"Ichigo why are you different?" Yamamaoto ask the question just like everybody wonder why the air on him feels like a noble but far more greater than that. Everyone then turn their heads to Ichigo to see and hear his answer. Even Aizen curious about it. But then they feels a massive pressure just like Ichigo but this was calm not blood lust. On cue, they see a figure in front of Ichigo.

The figure was almost the same height as Ichigo with long white hair. He also has 2 zanpakuto each side on it's waist with ease. The first zanpakuto was a long white zanpakuto with a dragon outline on it's cover while the other is black with a word kanji peace and calm. The figure then has a skin colour and it's was peach just like Ichigo and then the clothe start to inform. They shock was, the figure was in a red and white haori outline the full colour of the haori was black and on it's back the word Soul King in kanji with its glory. Then the face came and they were shock to see a man in mid's twenties with golden eyes on them.

Ichigo just chuckle because he knew about this person but the others don't except for Yamamoto, because he got eyes wide open and his jaw almost hit's the ground. The man then blast out some reitsu to reveal full appearance of the man. The man then chuckle at Ichigo and then he tackle Ichigo like a kid just got his brother back from a war and never came back to reveal he gone missing about a year or so.

" **Oww why my little brother is like six-year-old kid?** " the man then snuggle at Ichigo to reveal he was almost in tears and Ichigo feel disgust to himself. " **I'm sorry otouto-kun and now I know that you are impatient person so it can't be help.** " the man let go and rid his tears and look at Ichigo in the eyes with concern face on.

" _It's that how you treat your otouto huh!? After millenia years and you just joke about that!?_ " everyone was sweat dropped because they could feel how mad he really is because he raise his rietsu up until they almost breathe in water.

" **I'm sorry okay and now I'm back I can visit you every time. And I think that Otou-sama will be please.** " the man hug Ichigo again but this time it was a brotherly hug.

" _You will not do that again after that. Do you know how terrified I am after you die in that 'war'! I was on rage almost kill every one them surrender or not._ " Ichigo pats his head slowly and then kiss his on top of the head that could be approve of love as brother.

" **Otouto-kun, can you please ease your rietsu so that they can stay up except for Aizen Sosuke.** " on cue they could breathe again and they stand on their feet except for Aizen who is barely stand and breathe. He then transform in a butterfly with a skin and with his been white. Aizen broke the pressure by his own.

"Identify yourself!" Soifon demand at the man who still hugs Ichigo. But for Yamamoto know who is he and he was more intense then ever. Yamamoto then said, "Soifon stop at this instantly and I demand you keep your voice down!" Soifon was awe by the captain commander so she follow the order but this time it was Yamamoto but was also cut off.

" **Well it's time for the show Otouto-kun or I might introduce to the people, Soul King-kun.** " who IS still hugs Ichigo while the others wide eyes and jaw dropping but then they couldn't bare another truth from the Soul King.

" _Well at least let me introduce to my big brother to the people, Overlord or Satan-kun._ " Everyone just jaw dropped and couldn't bare anything or thinking straight at this point.

 **Well thats was long, and I know for the sudden hiatsu I'M SORRY. I got my hands with exam and festival with my friends at school. Well you could guess that even that could not stop from me writing the fanfic. Next chapter will be Aizen death or so call it and Ichigo must transfer school with his harem. Maybe Yuzu and Karin will be in the harem who knows. Also Issei also knows about the angel and etc, so he and the others was at the rating game after their training 10 days straight. Also nobody knows Ichigo except one person and she was the reincarnate of Ichigo's first wife and harem, she also have her memories back and for some reason the others was worried when she almost about to lose too.**

 **please R &R and I'll try my best to pick up the nice one and the bad ones well they just haters who hasn't have any talent in writing even I didn't have any and you know why right. **

**Ta-ta now :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach and Highchool of DxD**

Everyone eyes wide open and they couldn't believe their own eye, Kurosaki Ichigo who is just a normal human turn into a shinigami who is knows as substitute shinigami who is a arrogant and stubborn boy, now known as 'Overlord' and with is little brother who IS Soul King. Yamamoto then bow to them and every captain just shock by his action.

"It's nice to see you Heika." the Soul King only chuckle by his nickname and so-called-name. Every captain then bow to and they was curious is this the real Soul King and who a little brother to Ichigo Kurosaki who is 'Overlord', the King of Hell.

" _Can everyone tell me why my brother get kill almost every time when he want to save a single person who is very important people in his live!?_ " everyone can feel his reitsu again but this time it was anger because how could they the Shinigami can do some thing like that to his big brother. Everyone was struggling to breathe even for Aizen in his transcendence form who is struggling as well.

" **Otouto-kun, please don't be angry about them okay. They didn't know who I was.** " Ichigo try to comfort his little brother and try to convince they did no harm or anything worse...yet.

" _Okay if you insist then, this will be the final warning then. But If they try to kill you then I will not hesitate then._ " everyone then sweat drop and they felt the pressure gone and they stand up but got the glare from the Soul King. " _Aniki do you know there are 2 powers in your inner world right?_ " Ichigo just nod and his know quickly what he meant.

" **I know what you mean and also don't worry she isn't like the last time when I put her in sleep. Also Shiro is jealous and she is prude than the others.** " while in his inner world everyone was giggle by the comment by Ichigo to Shiro and also Zangetsu was confuse so she want to question him but to her surprise Ichigo just went to his inner world and go to Zangetsu and said, "Don't worry my secret is seal and man you are strong."

" _If you say so aniki. Also do want to visit my children at the palace, they are so eager to meet you as Uncle._ " Ichigo just chuckle and then all the sudden Ichigo went serious and his brother know why. " _Do you want me to handle him or both of us, or you want to handle this alone since it's your war._ " Ichigo chuckle then turn into evil laugh that make Aizen regret for his decision to start the war. The laugh booming through out the battle field and they try to run away from Ichigo by just his laughter.

" **I want to handle this alone, but before that.** " Ichigo then snap his finger and then start to glow purple and blue colour in front of him.

Then two female behind Ichigo with lust action on him while the girls feel jealous and curious who is this two female. " **Hello there Ichigo-sama, it's nice to see you again after millenia years and also what are you command?** "

" _ **Come on Ying stop being prude to Ichigo-sama since he die okay. Also what is your command Ichigo-sama?**_ " Ichigo then smirk at them and he kiss in both the girls on the lips and he command then with the most blood lust in his voice.

" **Kill Aizen Sosuke and make him suffer just like the others whom he experiment, kidnapped, torture, and such. Make him regret to define me by calling me weak, pathetic, and who he treat mother like a lab rat.** " Everyone make note to them self: Don't make Ichigo rage and angry. " **Also let out the other Hogyoku, her sister is waiting.** " on cue the girl named Ying go in front of Aizen and she pierce to his middle chest area and rip out some kinda purple orb and went back to Ichigo.

" **Ah hello Hogyoku or Yui. You can go to your sister safely now and wait for me okay.** " so the orb then went to Ichigo and he touch the orb he can feel more power. The hogyoku however vanish but go to Ichigo inner world to meet her sister. " **Now for the killing part Ying and Yin, do it** **.** " They nod and they cast some the spell while the others eyes wide open to hear they cast the same spell to Aizen.

 _"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"_ the said unison and everyone eyes wide open again but the most was Aizen because he know it will come at him.

" ** _Hado 90: Kurohitsugi/_ Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!**" then a black coffin two times bigger then the normal kurohitsugi.

"No! You will never defeat me with just two kurohitsugi!" Aizen shout until he cover by full blackness and then it kept getting smaller and smaller into a normal coffin. Everyone can't hear anything or heard voice coming from the coffin. But then the coffin begin to crack and reveal Aizen with bruises and cuts big ones, small ones. He also pant heavily and begin to sweat.

" **Oww looks like Aizen didn't die oh well.** " Ying almost launch at Aizen but stop by Ichigo and Yin shout how Ying is very stubborn and impatient person and try to kill people without any plans what-so-ever.

" **Well figures, I know you will survive Aizen. But can you survive this!** " Ichigo then unleash his Zangetsu and point at Aizen and said the word only the Soul King to look away but the other curious to what Ichigo will attack.

" **Jigoku no Hantei (** judgement for hell **)** **.** " then hellish flame came right from the tip of Ichigo sword and went to Aizen. The others was awe and felt shiver up their spine. Everyone could feel the hellish flame but felt warm only but Aizen feel the heat and only about twenty feet away from Ichigo, he could feel it.

Then the flame went to Aizen and he was in agony and suddenly he stood still like a lifeless being. Aizen then look at Ichigo but he eye was wide and he was in fear, scare, and such in front of Ichigo. Aizen crawl away from him but he could not but to only feel his right hand to disintegrate. Aizen then was in agony more and more until he look in the eye of Ichigo and he could see sympathy and caring.

"Why are you looking at me like that!?" Aizen question to Ichigo who only sadden by his only aciton.

" **Because you could be a better person Aizen. You could be the person who been admire by other to you. But you choose the wrong way, and then soul of yours will go to hell and will be there for eternity.** " but then the Soul King hug Ichigo and the others confuse, but then you could hear a quite sob from Ichigo. The Soul King tightly the hug so he could stop the sobbing.

" **Now it's time to go.** " Aizen then turn into ash before saying 'thank you'.

" **Why is't hurting otouto-kun, why?** " Ichigo then untighted his Zangetsu.

" _Of course it's hurt Aniki-baka. You said that you will never be getting another burden just like before. So please let me help you this time okay._ " Ichigo then nod by his Otouto-kun request and he stop the sob.

"So it's true then you are the Overlord?" Yamamoto ask to Ichigo who still hugging the Soul King.

" **The one and only. And I'm actually older than you think maybe older then your mother Yamamoto.** " Yamamoto was in shock and his eye wide open. He then try to attack Ichigo for insulting his _mother_ but some reason he can't and he didn't know why. " **Also your mother will be upset if your kill his Aniki?** " Everyone was confuse and also curious who is this 'mother' that Ichigo kept talking and he 'Aniki, but to Yamamoto surprise even more and he know what Ichigo meant.

"So it's true?" Everyone look attention at the captain commander and what did he meant by that.

" **Come on I'm the oldest of the three and maybe the four I think because I die before knowing it.** " Soul King chuckle and giggle by this and he know why.

" _Are you gonna visit her Aniki?_ " the Soul King then look at Ichigo and then to Yamamoto because he know why.

" **Maybe I give her a visit and maybe take with you and Yama-kun.** " Yamamoto chuckle and he just nod and he thought, 'So it's true then.'.

"Everyone the war is over you guys will be in patch and recover, but in the mean time we will go back in the Soul Society. With that rest." Yamamoto ordered them and they obeyed. Unohana then went to heal the injured people and so the others. While the girls wait for Ichigo to come and have a little chat.

"Now that everyone is gone and went to their place or rest place." Ichigo and the Soul King let go of their hugs and nod and they proceed the conversation, "Uncles how are you and why I didn't inform that I have a uncle not only that but the Soul King and the Overlord." both Ichigo and Soul King chuckle how the Yamamoto said like a kid.

" **Let's just said that she don't want to spoil, but you are so cute when you were born. Aww~~.** " Yamamoto was blush and how his uncle act like uncle with him. " **Also do you want to visit her?** " Yamamoto nod and he look at Soul King and he also nod. " **Okay next week you guys will come with me and be living with me.** " Yamam-jiji surprise by Ichigo offering, but he nod and was eager to meet his mother after thousands of years.

"I'll accept the offer you give me Uncle Kurosaki." Ichigo then went to Yama-jiji and place his hand on his shoulder and Yama-jiji knows why. "But can I inform the others not the live and other, but just having some meeting with a certain person to the others captain is that okay?" Ichigo just nod and approve.

" _Now then. The war is settle, what will you be doing from now on Aniki?_ " ask Soul King to his Aniki and he just answer right away.

"I **will be transfer to Kuoh Academy to meet a certain person and you know who right Otouto-kun.** " Soul King eye wide and surprise for Ichigo to meet the person after the war.

"Who are the person that want you to visit Uncle Ichigo?" Soul king answer Yama-jiji question, " _ **His first ever wife and his harem. And I doubt about it she will kick your ass after what you have done, only to make her cry in lonely.**_ " Ichigo just chuckle by this he just go with the flow.

" **Okay now that's not the time okay. Let's go and meet the others.** " they all go to their perspective place and visit the people.

XX Line Break XX

"So it's true then Kurosaki-kun is the Overlord." Ichigo nod.

"And you are older than us think?" he nod again.

"And the Soul King is your Otouto?" again nodded.

" _Really Aniki, you didn't introduce me to them?_ " Ichigo laugh nervously and try to run away from his beloved brother. " _You are not going anyway Aniki, and explain now!_ " the girls begin shiver.

"Alright alright, jeez. Girls this is my Otouto-kun, Otouto-kun this is my second harem." the girs confuse then 3...2...1...

"WHAT YOUR SECOND HAREM!?" the said unison and disbelieve about this. The Soul King just chuckle and laugh hard.

"I can explain okay." Ichigo nervously convince to them and try not to miss understanding anything. After that, they calm down and Ichigo explain to them. "This is my second harem, but my first was thousands years ago even the Soul Society doesn't exist back then until Otou-sama created Soul King my otouto-kun." while he pats his otouto-kun slowly and cuddly that were cute. "Also can I offering or some thing like that?" they all look at Ichigo.

"Do you want to stay with me or you guys want to stay at your places." they eyes were crystal clear and stars, and they said " We will stay with you.". "Okay that settle and maybe I try to convince my dad. Because I have to move out and transfer to another school."

"Are you sure about that Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime ask but Ichigo nodded. "Because you have another year to finish your school year and graduate you know." and nodded.

"Okay that will do. And for the people who will attended the school with me is Ulquiorra-hime, Orhime-hime, Nel-hime, Tia-hime Grimmhow-hime. The others will at home or go around to the new place and remember the places. For Byaka-hime and Zaraka-hime I'll try ask them even Rukia-hime, Renjia-hime and Yachiru-hime." they all awe for how many girls that Ichigo has now.

"Okay try to rest girls and I'll meet you guys after recover okay." they all nod and rest. For Ichigo, he try to convince his dad to move out and transfer to another school to meet a certain person.

XX Line Break XX

Everyone was chatting and healing, all the sudden they could feel a pressure and they try to be in stance attack or defence for what to come at them. Yamam-jiji he slam his cane and try to light'em they mood and try not to attack the coming'er. When then the pressure was gone and they try to found the source and when they did they were in shock.

" **Is that how you welcome your elders or maybe even more than that huh.** " Yamam-jiji startle by Ichigo boomed voice and he try to calm down but fail for how powerful and blood lust the voice was.

" _Come on Aniki don't be like that. I'm sorry about my Aniki, he really like to prank people after the war sometime._ " they sigh in relief and Ichigo went to his father, Kisuke and Yoruichi who is excited for some reason and also the other girls. Ichigo walk with noble slow and steady even Byaka who is noble herself felt humiliated.

" **Dad, can you accept my request?** " Isshin raise his eyebrow and curious for what his quest will be. Isshin then nod and wait for his son and he inhale deeply and exhale deeply.

" **Can I move out from home and try to transfer another school with the girls. I mean not Yuzu and Karin, I mean my harem.** " Isshin then feel proud his son and try to be goofy around him.

"Ah my son has a harem and I will be a grand dad. Masaki our son has harem and Yuzu and Karin will be nephew." while he cry anime like tears and goofy around Ichigo. "So when will you move out then?" ask Isshin.

" **Well I will moving out by next week with the girls, also** -" he then went to Otouto and said " **I'll will be living with my Otouto-kun and Yama-jiji.** " Everyone went to their knee and bow respect to the Soul King. After that they want to ask about the living with the Soul King and Yama-jiji, but Ichigo speak and how they want to know why.

" **We want to meet a certain person and have some meeting with them. Jushirou-kun Shunshui-kun we will have a meeting at the Soul Society just us, my dad, Yamam-jiji and my otouto.** " they all nod. " **For the others you guys will keep this secret from the Central 46 and from the noble family also.** " the all nod.

"And what will you do with the Yamamoto-sotaicho? Huh Ichigo-sama." Soifon ask gain attention from everyone and she blush for calling Ichigo that.

"Aww my cute little bee is blushing." Yoruichi teasing Soifon who is now more redder from the precious. "By the way what are you gonna do to Yama-jiji Ichigo-kun?" question Yoruichi and they all turn attention to Ichigo.

" **Well first of all I'm not gonna hurt my little cousin over there and also second I'm gonna take care of him until he meet that person.** " Everone curious of Ichigo gonna take care of Yama-jiji and 3...2...1

"WHAT!?" they shout at him that almost cut his drum ear to bleed.

" **Damn not so loud. Jeez you gonna shout that loud until cut the ear drum.** " they then apologise to Ichigo and try to ask but felt they gonna embarrassed about it. " **Also keep a secret about that okay.** " they nod.

" _Now that we off topic, can we go back to our original topic then._ " Ichigo nod. " _We will live with Ichigo and his harem and also he will attend to Kuoh Academy to meet a person there as well and that well be top secret and privacy to him._ " They all nod while they have the same thought 'Who are the person that Ichigo want to visit and also privacy to all of us.'

" **We will begin our meeting in three days and after a few days that we begin our leave. Also Soifon-hime do you want to come also? I won't force or make you it's your decision okay.** " Soifon then think and she nod and she accept the harem as well.

" **Now that's over, is everyone healed or just about to finish healing?** " some of them said 'yes' and some 'no'. Ichigo then look his Otouto and nod and he then cast a kido healing that only he can do, while he was healing the others they feel like normal again and healed like never before.

" **Yama-kun go to Soul Society with others and until then we will meet again after three days. Also Otouto-kun do you want to invite your children our they will come just like that?** " the Soul King think and then he just nod. " **Okay just like that.** "

After they healed they went to the soul society and Yama-jiji pondered for the vizords and they can stay at Soul Society at they will and the shinigami ranks or unranks will not attack them at they will. If they do, they will banded for the ranks and vanish from the Soul Society for ever. Gin also pondered because Ichigo tell them the truth about Gin' plan for turning to Aizen but fail to do so.

XX Line Break (3 days pasted) XX

"Now that we here, we will continue our conversation. But first Shunsui, Jushirou you will attend the meeting, but for others will not." the other captain want to protest but they remember about Ichigo want to keep a secret so maybe they will ask Ichigo about it. "Understood. now Shunsui Jushirou come follow to my office." they nod and follow Yama-jiji to his office.

When they arrived at the front of the door, they could hear talking and laughing. But then the voice keep quite and quite until non. When Yama-jiji open the door they greeted by Ichigo and the Soul King and they bow respect and went on to their seats.

"Now let's the meeting begin." Yama-jiji slam his cane down and then cast a barrier so no one could hear them talking.

"Shunsui-san, Jushirou-san do you know about the 'Great War'?" Ichigo said to them and all of them eyes wide and they nod. Ichigo then continue, "That war was the most gruesome war of the three fraction. The angle begin to have fallen angle, the devil begin to work with the angel and the fallen angel but some of them are good and bad." they all stay quite and listen to Ichigo from his information.

"After that war, Satan himself fall from grace but the other three great Maous survived., but the 72 Pillars some of them survive some of them don't." they stay silent and keep listen and then suddenly they feels the most massive pressure of all time and they instantly on their ground struggling to keep out and breathe while suffocated.

The Soul King then hug Ichigo tightly and try to comfort his Aniki while to courage him and to stay calm. " _Sh... ichi-nii, calm down. It's not your fault that he die after that war okay. But the fault is that is me and the shinigamis was at fault okay. I know that time you born at the living world as the war began and you didn't know about is until you regain your memories again but I' sealed them so you wont try to attack and gone rage about it okay. Try to stay calm._ " Ichigo then calmed by his Otouto and the pressure of the room vanish without the trace, so they begin to stand up.

They want to ask about 'he' the Soul King but don't want to but ib the mean time they want to find out why that person is so important to Ichigo. While they think that Yama-jiji thought about some think and he instantly knew what Soul King meant by 'he'. Isshin on the other hand still breathing heavily and try to calm down about the pressure and the he went goofy around at Ichigo, of how he will be a great father and how he will make third daughters but Ichigo play alone so that he reduce the rage on him.

"Now let's get back on the topic." they nod and they stay quite to be serious. "Unc- Ichigo, you can you please start the meeting please." Shunsui, Jushirou and Isshin was confused from Yama-jiji for how he almost call Ichigo 'uncle'. Ichigo and the Soul King has smirk on their face.

"Well after that war and Satan fall from grace. Ajuka Beelzebub invented a chest piece and placed them into their bodies. These chest piece also knwon as Evil Pieces will be only effective only the true bloodline of a devil from each Families. But they can reincarnate back from a person who is still alive but almost dead. That person will become a devil and will be a servant to that devil. The pieces is like a chest piece and each of them has job or authority." They still keep quite and calm but they want to ask a question but Ichigo halt them

"Even they have the chest piece, some of them to marry one another to keep the bloodline continue some of them force to marry each other some of them found love." at first they felt disgusted that they have to marry to another bloodline devil to keep going by force but then when Ichigo said the word 'love' they were softened.

"And lastly we have to meet the person that me, Soul King and Yama-kun will have a meeting with them. And they will be a war. Oh I almost forget that even Ajuka-kun invented the evil pieces, he also invented the Rating Game but I didn't know." they were shock that Ichigo said that even the Soul King stunned by this. "Also don't worry every thing will keep control and some have of them I've planned already or so." while scratch back of his head nervously.

"So whats the plan will be?" ask Isshin to his son. Ichigo want to answer be they feel a massive pressure and also a warning alert to them. "Warning!? Since when a warning alert have. I know only Ichigo can intruder to the Soul Society but this with a massive pressure, I think at least three people with the same level as you Yama-jiji but maybe even more powerful!" everyone was shock from Shunsui except Ichigo who stay calm. The Soul King look at his Aniki, when he did, he saw the biggest grin and smirk of all time.

"Taichou! There are intruder coming towards here there are three people.!" lieutenant of Yama-jiji said while burst the door open and warning them. So he break the barrier and he slam his crane down to calm his lieutenant down and try to speak normal and slowly. But then a red beam came towards at Isshin and he barely dodge at, when misses it's target, it smash the wall behind them and exploded and they can see the whole soul society up there.

When the dust was clear they could see who is the intruder but was shock who it was. The four Great Maous(only three of them come) was there on air in front of them with a surprise and sadden faced and they didn't know why. Yama-jiji, Shunsui, Jushirou, Isshin was on stance attack but Ichigo and Soul King didn't, they were calm as ever. It's like they did that a million times now.

The first person was a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around him which he claims makes him seem devilish. His height was almost the same height as Ichigo but an inch or few short then him. He also wear a long green colour coat that went below his knee. He then chuckle and suddenly cry and went at Ichigo with a speed that can't rival as Soifon or Yoruichi herself.

"There there my son sh... I'm here now okay and I'll will never leave you." Everyone was shock by this and so the other two tackles Ichigo at the same time and they begin to cry to and break down. "And I'll take that you are the new Lucifer?" Ichigo ask to a red long hair and he nod on Ichigo chest. Ichigo try to comfort them and courage them not tot cry.

The second person was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes (In anime, her eyes are violet). She also has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts). She was dresses in magical girl's clothing (from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, the same outfit Mil-tan wears), magic wand and all, prompting Issei to call her the nickname "Satan Girl" (魔王少女 Maō Shōjo). She also was crying as well and Ichigo knows why.

And lastly the third and final person is a handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. He wear alack-grey colour coat with slightly have a orange outline from his shoulder area and to his knee area. His height was also almost the same as Ichigo but the same height has the first person.

After that break down, the three was now calm and the captains was in inform that the intruder was not any harm but, to meet a father whi is Ichigo. Isshin was the first notice who was the red-hair man in twenties. " Sirzech-san is that you?" ask Isshin.

The man named Sirzech then his head and face Isshin and then he shake his hand and said, "Isshin-san, long time no see my comrade." Isshin smile with amuse for so long that how he miss his friend. "Also I take that your are the father to my father?" Isshin then 'hmm' and ahve some thougth about and he quickly knew what he meant about it. He nod.

"So father, how are you in the past millenia years?" Sirzech ask Ichigo as his father, while Yama-jiji, Jushiro and Shunsui was awe and dumbstruck to this conversation.

"I'm fun my child. Also hows is she?" Sirzech only shake is head and Ichigo only sigh and sadden.

"So Sirzech-kun hows the Underworld?" Shunsui try to push away from the scene and try to come back the plan.

"Well you know this and that." Shunsui only 'hmm' and sigh while the others try to seat back and continue.

"Enough of the introduction." Ichigo said while getting attention from the others. "As I said we will move out after the meeting is over and start a new adventure like always." the nod and after that, they went to their perspective place and try to talk the others and make some plans before going to the new place.

XX Line Break XX

"Well good luck on your trip Ichi-nii-san. Call us if you arrived at the new house of your and also don't hesitate to invite us come over okay." Yuzu said almost in tears while looking at her brother move out from their's and also Ichigo could see Karin in tears as well.

"Okay I will." Ichigo then went to Yuzu and knee in front of her and he hug her and then Yuzu in break down. Karin didn't held back so she run up ti her brother and cry like Yuzu. "Karin keep your sister safe okay. Of anything happens call dad okay, but he can't call me okay." they all nodded while snuggle on Ichigo chest.

After that went into the car and went to the new place and start new adventure as well. While on the road, Ichigo was in thought to how he see 'her' at the school and also how she will react. Ichigo sadden and about how she would not remember her life before she die and how she was kill when the invasion at her castle. Ichigo was having this thought until he was in deep slumber while the girls was is chatting, sleeping, hearing music or radio and such until they arrive at their destination.

 **Man after the chapters done I quickly doing 3 chapter. Next chapter will be Rias meet Ichigo at the school, while the same time Ichigo and his harem was in the club room same as Rias and her member, Raiser came and seduce Rias but fail also. Before the school start the mayhem, the headmaster of Kuoh Academy made Ichigo the same class as Rias and he know why. Becuase he was the father to Rias. In the 3rd chapter will be Rias fighting Riaser in the rating game (i will skip the training and such) but before she lose Ichigo interfere the game and at the same time she regain hers memory with Ichigo.**

 **please R &R and some fav as wel so that I know some people appreciate my writing skills and grammar skills is up. The haters why don't you try write some fanfic and hwo does it feels to loose control while you writing it. That's how we writers feels.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bleach and Highchool of DxD**

 _XX Line Break (Someone's mind or dream of you can say it, or a memory lane of this person) XX_

 _She was crying in her dream but she didn't know why she cried. She was angry, sad, lost and fear for what she seen or heard about her 'him' but she didn't want to know. But she still listen even she won't to. She was in her room at the the castle with other harem as he call it, but to her it's like wife another wife living the same roof as you but different. she was comforted by his second wife name Takamina with her best friend Aachan. They were courage her, convince her that he will come back but will be different type of person. Maybe he will be the bad guys or the good._

 _But she still convince that he die and that's that. But all of sudden her dream mind change to another scene but it was more gruesome than before. She sees him get pierce by an holy sword at the heart, she scream his name but didn't reach in time as she sees another sword slash his head off. She stare there eyes wide, scare and fear that she will be the next victim in the attack. She close her eyes waiting for the attack, but it didn't come so she open her eyes. When she does, she was in different dream mind again._

 _But this time it was beautiful, the people was in good mood, the kids were playing games, some of the old couple was sitting on a bench and tell their perspective of how they met and how they gain their relationship. She heard the story but was off guard as a firm yet protective arm wrap her body. She know who is this person so she close her eyes and feel the warmth and protectiveness of his action._

 _"My loved it's time to go now." his voice was low-seductive tone that make her blush by his voice. She open her eyes and nod to go back home._

 _While walking back home with leisure, they would talk each other, like how's their day or did anybody did anything wrong to you or anyway. But then the man stop his walked and she then stop just a feet away from him._

 _"What;s wrong my love?" ask her. So she goes to him and look at him in the eye. But when she did, she was shock because not only she stare at his eye, but it was lifeless blank like he sees a ghost and his life was taken away in front of him. She then shake him fiercely and try to wake him up but fail to do so._

 _"Please love come back! Please don't leave me again after thousands years ago! Please don't!" She said while she hold her tears but she can't take anymore, she breakdown in front of him while she on her knees and crouch down into a ball shape._

 _Then the scene change again but this is the final change. She was in a black void floating. She groan and when she open her eyes, she was shock and fear that nobody was there except her. She don't shout but fail as the answer never come so she curl her body into a ball shape and sob._

 _'Please anybody help me in these forgot'en sake memories of mine.' she thought and she then think of something. she then try to summon anything but came out nothing._

 _She almost in lost hope so start to cry again, but all a suddenly she see a light and on front of her was a mirror. The reflection was a woman in her teens or maybe older a year or two. She has a crimson red hair that went to her back until it's reach almost her feet. She has a blue-green colour that will give you some will power or some motivation some sort. She has a white milk smooth skin like a baby. She has a slender legs, almost thin waist an that make her burst big like FF-cup. She wears a middle evil or a very long clothe even before the B.C exist._

 _"Please show me in the future and show me the person who is my beloved husband will be and whom his brother will be." then the mirror show a young kid with a orange hair kid with her mother while holding hand and walking from his karate classes. He has the same scowl s 'he' did and she smile sadly and happy at the same time. Then the mirror show his despair, and the burden he will carrying in his life time. There the kid was on top of his mother who was bloody and and his face was cover also. He cried, cried and cried until his eye was dull like she seen before and she was shock and almost in tears._

 _'Love why it's always you carrying this burden to yourself. Why can't we help you?' she thought._

 _She thought of some think and she thinks that if her theory is true then she will try it. "Show me my future self but without my memories and such." and on cue the mirror shows her with the same appearance. Her eyes, hair colour and the length of it, her heights, skin colour, everything was the same. But the mirror show she was badly injured and she was breathe heavily and she knows why. She was in battle one-on-one with a blonde short hair man with a grin on his face. He also mocking her but the most part of the word she only hair three words and that's was 'will force marrying' and she was shock and disgusted just by looking and listening to it._

 _But then the mirror turn black and the scene change to the same kid but older and she was surprise and tears of joy. Because in that mirror shows a teen tall 6'3 with a lean-body and shows his 20 abs of steel, he was wearing a shikai form shinigami with a big cleaver like sword on his back wrap by a white-grey like cloth and then suddenly he was cover by a dark red black colour energy and she knew right away that he unseal his memory. She smile and tears of joy burst._

 _"Show me my battle just a second ago." the mirror show it again but she said, "I want to give her my memory and she will gain my power as well just like me. She will also knew right away her beloved husband and I know he will save her before it's to late." on cue she put her hand on the mirror and transfer her energy or power of her and transfer to the same as her. After that she let go of the mirror and the mirror was one. "I hope he will save me or not the the marry will be going the next day." she suddenly feels pain in her brain and her whole body was in agony. she let out a painful cry and she said before she turn into dust. "We will meet again Ichigo." and she vanish in the void of darkness._

XX Line Break XX

Rias was breathe heavily and she was badly injured. She got bruises, big cuts, small cuts. She was going to lost this prick. this womaniser. She hated 'him', because she want to be loved as Rias Gremory not as Rias 'Gremory'. She hate how her life became a living hell when her dad, Zeoticus Gremory and her Onii-sama, Sirzechs Gremory to a agree a marry arrangement with the Phenix Family with their son, Riser Phenix who also known as 'prodigy devil' or for Rias 'womaniser', because he marry other 72 Pillars woman which are 10 women. She was disgusted.

"C'mon Rias my darling, forfeit now and accept my love to you" Rias was disgusted by his voice

"We can live together at my Family's mansion with my other wifes and sibling." she was disgusted by his offering.

"We can have children, that will make our family proud." Everyone was shock by Riser offering that. Riser Father getting annoy by his son antics and how he went overboard. Rias on the other hand was more disgusted and she spit out to the ground.

"Who the hell want a child with you! Womaniser!" Rias shout at him and try manipulate her Power of Destruction of hers to her opponent that wasn't even flinch. Rias then launch the attack at him to only get hit. But when the dust is clear Riser was still standing unscratched and he was hit like nothing happen.

"What!? How could that be!? My Power of Destruction was the strongest attack ever!?" Riser was laughing his ass off. Riser sbiling was cheering for him of how strong his was or how he was the perfect person for Rias.

"Well that attack wasn't good enough." Rias was trembling and fear for what to come next. "Now it's my turn." Everyone was shock, but the most shock was his Father because not only his son was gonna attack Rias but without mercy. His Father was shouting at Rias to run away or forfeit before getting any worst, while Sirzechs was in fury and anger on how Riser treat his little sister and how he gonna attack without mercy.

Rias close her eyes and was waiting for Riser attack. She could hear everyone shouting including her peerage to run away. But she couldn't and she can't because how Riser is strong and how she was stubborn person to let he win like that. Suddenly she heard non, she didn't heard shouting, Riser attack, the protest and such. She suddenly gain pain in her brain like a memory of someone.

'Wha-!? What is this!?' then a scene display her doppelganger with a man walking in or slow walk at their backyard mansion and how she was loving. Because she could see, the doppelganger was laughing, giggling and chuckle while walking with him and having a chat."Ichigo." Rias then gaining another pain in her brain and she was in agony. Then the scene change, this one was the gruesome, because it's was that her loved die in that war. She suddenly tears for some reason and she didn't know why.

Then another scene change and it was the most beautiful, the most moodiest day of their life. The doppelganger was giving birth to a baby boy and a baby girl. The baby girl, Rias knew instantly knew who she was."Satan my baby." she eyes wide and how her first baby girl die after the war with the three friction but that time her husband born so she didn't know. The baby has a pale like skin with red blood sclera with purple irises. Her hair was white and long just almost past his back neck.

"Yuzu." that was the baby girl's name that she knew also. The baby girl has the same colour skin as her's. her eyes was brown like 'his', she just look like a normal human being but Rias didn't careless. She has the happiest face on her and Rias knows that she will keep bothering her brother and she also concern about him too. She was younger than her big sister.

Then the scene change again but this time it's was her son's death. Satan was falling from the air and land hard on the ground. Rias was shouting no to her son but they couldn't heard because it's just a memory lane. Then she was in the black void just like last and she was surprise by this.

"Why am I here again?" but no one answer.

"Oh right I die after what I did." she could feel nostalgic about this place.

Then all a sudden she gain all her memory after she said, "Ichigo came back to me. Be with me again. Don't leave me again after thousands years ago." Rias was in agony while having her old memories and the current she still has it. There were happy memories, bad one's, awkward one's, and such. she then remember his promise that he made to her before he went to war.

" _Rias dear can you make a promise?"_ Rias try to look the voice she hear but she fail to do so.

" _Yes what is it?_ " she heard another voice but she knew who's.

" _Even I die in this war, will you keep past our memories to a person or your future self to that person who resemblance you and me. My Otouto-kun will help me out okay._ " she then suddenly felt pain in her heart like she knew who is this man is.

" _I will._ " then she suddenly said one word, "Ichigo".

After that, she close her eyes and came back reality at the battle. She then heard shouting of her peerage and everyone. She heard Riser coming closer and closer and then to a stop. She knows that Riser was in front of her and she waited for the attack to come. Rias has a single tears on her corner of her eyes and she said the words, "Ichigo save me."

Suddenly a massive pressure appear at the scene and they all was struggling to stand up, breathing, and such. They were fear for such a massive pressure can go down in their knees. Everyone was on the ground instantly and they were having the same thought, 'What could this pressure be!? It can level a ultimate devil or maybe it feels like even more than that!'.

For Rias she knows this pressure. She knows that if 'he' were mad or on rage if somebody hurt 'his' Rias, 'he' will gone mad. He will kill everyone who take her lightly. She felt warmth, protective and blood lust of the pressure. She hasn't felt that pressure for a millenia years. She were smiling. She was happy to felt this. She was enjoy by this pressure.

Suddenly the pressure came to a stop and vanish to thin air like it wasn't there at all. The bystander, her peerage, and all the watchers was standing up slowly to not feel dizziness and felt like vomiting. Riser on the other hand, he was in fear, trembling, and scared and he didn't know why. They watch as Riser pull back from Rias and he didn't know why. Riser Father was confused and curious to why he son was pulling back from Rias. The sibling of his, was shouting to finish Rias off but then they feel the same pressure and then...

'thud' 'thud' 'thud'

"Well what do we have here." the voice was low-seductive monotone. Rias was tears of joy that she didn't heard that voice for thousands of years. The people was searching the voice but then when they look at the scene where Rias and Riser was at. They were fear, scared, and trembling for the person was.

" **Is that how you treat my wife huh!** " the voice booming through out the field and there were scared. The voice was in fury, anger, and he was going mad by a second. The figures then come to a view and they were scared.

The figures was stood a man in his teen maybe a bit older than Rias. The teen was stood tall 6'3 with the Kuoh Academy uniform on. The man was lean-body that you can see through his uniform and the some of the girls blush when they see it. The man has a bright orange hair with amber eyes, with his scowl face on. The man then was surrounded by a red black energy that could rival the Satan herself. Then the energy was covering the man fully and they was on feared what what to come next. Then when the energy die down a bit by bit. There was it the devil himself could fear.

There stood the same man but was totally different person. The man has 9 tails like cat behind his back on his tailbone and also has a cat ear on his head. But the most shock to the viewers was his eyes, he has the same Hollow eyes but has a purple sclera with black iris on his left and on his right it was red blood sclera but has the Hollow that was yellow iris. Then they saw a 16 wings coming from his back, 8 on each side with a golden colour on the left while on the right is dark red colour. He then surrounded by a red dark energy that make the viewers shiver on their spine.

" **Who did hurt my wife!?** " the man said while searching for the culprit but he then was tackle by a person. they then hears a sob and then turn into breakdown. They see Rias was hugging the man from behind him.

"Buchou get away from him!" shout Issei but she didn't listen.

"Rias run!" Akeno said, but suddenly they saw the man raise his right hand. When they sees this, they shout at her to run away from him, but she didn't. Suddenly what they saw was the most bizarre ever.

The man was patting Rias on her head slowly and smoothly like a father would do to their child. "Sh... my love everything is alright now okay. Don't cry now okay. I will not go anyway but be with you forever." the said with the most neutral monotone ever. But to them it was like a warning to them. If they hurt Rias, there will be consequences. They were sweat dropped and trembling to not attack the person or Rias.

"After millenia years you came back." Rias said to him while sobbing, while the others was confusing to what she meant by that. Sirzechs and his two companion was in tears of joy to see this and knows why. "I gain my memories but it was to late for me to reach you. But now I can."

"I know, I just regain me memories just a week ago." he chuckle while hugging her.

"Who are you to interfere put game!?" shout Riser at the man but he was struggling to keep his words out. The man then laughing and its was evil laugh that will make you cry like pussy. "Why are you laughing!?" then Riser have enough of this so he charge at him, "You will be die now!" Riser then roar of battle cry.

"Rias can we wait for our little reunion?" Rias nod and she let go of the man. She stand behind the man while clenching his clothe.

" **Now let's see what this Riser from the Phenix Family that heard about and can do.** " everyone was shock of for who did this man know about the Riser family.

"No Riser don't do it!" Riser Father shout to his son but it was to late that he was almost near to the man with no stance for whats so ever. The man was bored to say at least.

" **Riser boy, you need to listen your father or not your ancestor will be disgusted by his ancestor son action.** " again everyone shock to how he knows about it, while Rias was giggles to heard that and how her memories to that Family long time a ago.

Riser didn't listen, " **So you want the hard way. Then can you with stand this attack then.** " suddenly the man disappeared and he was in front of Riser who almost hit him. But then when Riser almost inches from the man he got flick by just a finger and he was thrown back so far away and hit the something and he cough some blood and soon black out.

" **I think I went overboard didn't I.** " everyone sweat dropped take note that they will not attack the man. Rias was chuckling and how 'he' always do that if their children sneak attack their father that way.

"I think you did that on purpose you know that right, Ichigo" then on cue everyone jaw drop of how she knows the man's name. "Also welcome back koi." She then tun to the man name Ichigo and kiss him on the lips and Ichigo kiss her back with passion and how she remember the taste of his husband mouth was.

"Well it's good to see you again Rias-tsuma." everyone eyes wide of how he know Rias name.

"Who are yo-!?" suddenly Ichigo turn into a human form again with his uniform still on.

"Ichigo did you transfer?" Rias ask and Ichigo nod. She then smile and she kiss him again but this time on the cheeks. "It's good to see you again."

"Well you know." Ichigo nervously chuckle, "I'm sorry about what happen that day okay. Also you keep my promise, so a win-win situation." Rias then snapped for how she remember that promise and how that day also the day Ichigo die.

"You will not participate any kind of war you got that!" shout Rias at Ichigo who was scared of how can Rias get angry and how she handle Ichigo. "I cry that day until how I still remember how you die and the details given by our daughter!" Rias the cry while punching softly at him on the chest. Ichigo then felt disgust to himself so he embrace Rias.

"Well to late for that. I already did and it went okay to say at least." laugh nervously and try to avoid the gaze she give to him. Ichigo the sigh of defeat.

"Well you know that I can't see people getting hurt so." Rias then getting angry at him, so she punch Ichigo in the face and he flew and smash in something. "Well feeling better now." while rubbing his bruise face. But before he got the answer, Rias then hug him again and he felt sorry for her.

"Now it's over and who wins by the way?" Grayfia awe the scene and she forget to announce the winner.

"There will be no winner." everyone knows why. But she continue, she said the words that will get attention and she knows that they will not believe her anyway but still, "But the winner will be decide by his majesty Overlord-sama." Everyone eyes wide and the look to Ichigo with priceless expression face. But for Sirzechs and his companion chuckle and they turn attention to Sirzechs who is chuckling.

"Well come on father you can say Mother is the winner." Sirzechs and they all surprise who he calling to?

"Okay my child." Ichigo said and then he said, "The winner is Rias. Why she is the winner because, she fought for freedom her space and she knowswhy. She want to live normal person. She didn't not want to marry Riser Phenix. So the winner is Rias." that said and they knew why he meant by that.

"Yeah buchou won" Issei said while the others cheer for him.

"Yeah but wait a minute?" said Akeno and all of them think a sec of what did Ichigo meant by 'child', Grayfia's 'Overlord-sama', Sirzechs 'mother'...

3...2...1...

"WHAT!" they shout unison while looking at the couple. Rias was blushing while Ichigo was chuckling.

"Sirzechs-sama what do you mean by 'mother and father'? Also what did you mean 'Overlord-sama' Grayfia. And Buchou when did you married to him?" ask Asia while look at Rias who is still blushing and Ichigo patting her head slowly.

"Well let's just say that Sirzechs has regain his memories that was hidden by me." suddenly a few people come at the scene and they were confuse to what this person meant. "Hello there Rias-chan." Rias then look at the voice who was calling her and when she did she smile and ran up to that person.

"Soul King-kun!" everyone was awestruck and they were sweat dropped.

The person was almost the same height as Ichigo with long white hair. He also has 2 zanpakuto each side on it's waist with ease. The first zanpakuto was a long white zanpakuto with a dragon outline on it's cover while the other is black with a word kanji peace and calm. The figure then has a skin colour and it's was peach just like Ichigo and then the clothe start to inform. They shock was, the figure was in a red and white haori outline the full colour of the haori was black and on it's back the word Soul King in kanji with its glory. Then the face came and they were shock to see a man in mid's twenties with golden eyes on them.

Rias then hug him and he also pat her head slowly, "It's been thousands years since we met." Rias said with smile and excited of the little reunion.

"Well it's been. Also did you?" Rias nod and he just chuckle. "Well Aniki deserve that so." Rias chuckle while Ichigo far away from them heard that and his eyes twitch.

"You know I can hear that." Ichigo then start walking to them with a noble steady walk. "Also it's been a while with a little reunion so maybe this unexpected." Ichigo said while looking at Sirzechs and his companion who was smiling. "Sirzechs-kun, Ajuka-kun also Leviathan-chan come here to meet your papa and mama."

They then went to Ichigo hugging him while the girl hug Rias who just let go of the hug from the Soul King. They laugh and cuddle together and its form a family. "Yama-kun meet my family. Family meet Yama-kun. Your cousin." they said 'hi' and bow while Yamamoto bow back.

3...2...1...

"COUSIN!?" that was the second time they scream.

"Whoa I never thought that Ichigo could have a wife, not just that a teen with a FF-cup burst." said Sung-sung while the other girls was jealous at Rias because just by one word 'wife'.

"Also Rias meet my second harem, girls meet Rias my first wife." Rias then bow to them and they bow back.

"Ichigo can we meet at my family mansion the Gremory Family." Ichigo shock to say at least of how did he remember, he and Rias met just like this time.

"Sure why not and also please invite your peerage as well." that a said they go to their perspective place and the most awe expression was the Phenix Family.

XX Line Break XX

The living room was pack to say at least. Ichigo was standing beside his wife Rias, while she was sitting at the far right near her family sitting. Yamamoto and the Soul King also standing but behind the sofa, while Rias peerage was sitting beside her with Ichigo harem(imagine a long sofa with a stand on each four sided). They were silence and awkward to say at least.

"So" Rias said to break the silence of awkwardness.

 **Well thats end for thie chapter.**

 **R &R :3 **

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Bleach and Highchool of DxD**

"So" Rias break the silence of awkwardness and all their attention went to Rias who is struggling to get her words out.

"Yes dear what is it?" Rias mother said or known as Vealana Gremory.

'Mmm how should I handle this?' thought Rias while her mother getting worry about her daughter with her friends. Well her concern was the orange hair boy who is siting beside her that she worried about and she didn't know why.

"Well this is unexpected?" said Ichigo and their attention was on Ichigo beside Rias's. And how Rias thankful about her husband.

"Let introduce first. Hi my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." said to the family. "And what's your's?"

"My name is Venalana Gremory, and this is my Husband Zeoticus Gremory. And I take that your knew my son Sirzechs and her wife Grayfia?" Ichigo nod and she then continue but was cut off by Zeoticus.

"Wait did you say your name Kurosaki Ichigo!?" Zeoticus eyes wide so of the others except Rias and the Soul King. The others was confused to why he was like that to hear Ichigo name's.

 **[** **Well** **look who it is. Kurosaki Ichigo 'King of Dragon' also married to Tiamat 'Queen of Dragon'. Man it's so long since I have a good spar with you with the others. Man remind me not to insulted your first wife. And I'm sorry.]**

"Ddraig what do you mean by 'King of Dragon'!? I thought you said Tiamat is the 'King of Dragon'!?" Everyone was surprise of how did the Welsh Red Dragon said with hesitate tone and how Issei said that was worried face. When Issei have the dragon power, Ddraig give some information about who's dragon is bad and who's not, and who is the Dragon King.

"Well I'm not just a Dragon King but I also known by others." said Ichigo with the others try to name a few gods or king.

"What about others?" Ichigo think, but the just laugh. Everyone shock that not only this man is King of Dragon. Everyone sweat dropped and the have a thought of how he defeat or win over Tiamat. They have shiver up to their spine and they won't think anything else.

"Enough of the title. I'm just a normal person who married Rias no sure name just Rias." Venalana and Zeoticus was surprise of how Ichiog just said with casual and how he almost said that he just equal has everyone. "Also another thing." everyone then listen to Ichigo for what more his background but when he said that, they will forever remember. "How's my grand son doing, Zeo-kun." Zeoricus stunned of how he know about that nickname.

Everyone was confuse but to Rias And S.K they know what Ichigo meant, so they play along with him. "C'mon Zeo-kun, you didn't remember us. Man why Ichigo great great great grandson so helpless." now everyone is more confuse but Zeoticus suddenly remember something in his back of his brain.

He remember he was 10-years old boy walking with his great great grand dad beside him while holding hand, with a man with bright orange hair man in his twenties on his left while holding hands. The man also holding hands but with another person and he could see a bit of crimson hair colour that was fall grace like a water fall. He remember the name and everyone shock of he said it.

"Dad?." Everyone look at Zeoticus and when he did, they were puzzle because, for what they see is a man in his thirties almost in tears and they didn't know why but to Rias, S.K, and Ichigo they were smiling.

"C'mon here son." Ichigo then stand up and Zeoticus on cue jump and ran to his great great great great great father and hug him. Rias aso goes to them and hug also. Ichigo then rub Zeoticus back smoothly and convince him to calm down and how he still act like a boy.

"There there now. Every think is going to be fine now." Ichigo and Rias hugging their great(x3) son. Once Zeoticus calm down he wipe his tears and try to come back their meeting but fail to do as he punch Ichigo in the face. Rias chuckle also S.K. While the others sweat dropped of how painful that punch was.

"Well that's the second time and I think it would be the last or not." Ichigo then stand up and walk to them while they were still puzzle of what happen. Sirzechs on the other hand was giggling like a child.

"Well you deserve that gramps!" Zeoricus shout at Ichigo who was rubbing his bruises face.

"Is that how you treat your very own ancestor, At least give me a kiss on the cheek or something. Man at least your mother was kind enough to kiss me when she punched me." Zeoticus feel embarrass of how Ichigo said that while Rias push Zeoticus and he look at Rias, "C'mon it's rude to not kiss him on the cheek and at least he not mad like before y'know."

Zeoticus then look down and how he remember how Ichigo can be mad and how he still regret that day. Suddenly he could feel a hand on top of his head and was playing with his head. But it was comfortable and he know why. When he look up to see Ichigo into his eyes, he could see regret, and painful eyes and he knows why.

"I'm sorry." Zeoticus said and kiss Ichigo on the cheek like a child to his father would do. "That's fine. Feeling better?" Zeoticus nod.

"Honey why didn't you mention that this boy ah I mean man is your grandpa but also your ancestor?" asked Venalana to his husband and also everyone want to know also but they couldn't.

"Yes my dear he is my grandpa and he also the strongest devil in the world or maybe he stronger that Satan himself." Zeoricus said and everyone were intense of how Ichigo is stronger than Satan himself but Ichigo cut them off and he look at Rias and she nod. But to everyone except S.K know what they having the silent conversation. Then Ichigo sigh.

"Well technically Satan isn't a boy but a girl." Everyone was shock even Sirzechs was surprise by this. But then they could hear a sob coming from Rias and they didn't know why.

"Shh...Rias it's not your fault that she want to continue my legacy but-" Ichigo was cut off by when they shout 'EHH!'.

"Wait a sec, what did you mean 'she' and how Rias was not the fault of something. Also what legacy?" Issei question them also the others want to know as well. When Rias was settling and calm down a bit. She look at Ichigo in the eyes and she knows so she just nod.

"Satan was a girl and she was the first child we had, and also she has... a sister named Yuzu." Ichigo answer and everyone was awestruck. "When I die in a war with the three friction, I think someone inform me when I reincarnated again after 300 years and how I almost going almost on spree to kill all angel and fallen angel who was against me and the devil. Satan died that day when I almost on spree and she was shock to see me again. While her younger sister shock also but she didn't know me so I on rampage to anything that day." Ichigo continued.

"Rias thinks that she was the fault but, I try convince her that she wasn't the fault of Ichigo's death and their daughters. But then Ichigo reincarnate again and gain his memories." S.K said and he gain attention from the others.

"But Rias dies and I didn't know how but, Ichigo at that time didn't and was late when she die." everyone sadden about the story.

"Well enough of that let's go back to the meeting." Ichigo while the others let loose their tension. "From this day Ichigo, my second harem and yama-kun also S.K will be your new neighbour, just a few block from here." Ichigo said with smile on his face while the others surprise of his declare.

"How about me, Ichigo?" Rias ask while looking Ichigo. "Well you can stay at your place which are here with your sons and also daughter-in-law. Also try not to creep out the house and went to my place okay." Rias blushed and she knows why.

"That's settle." Ichigo then order his harem and Yama-kun and S.K to start leaving but, "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Tomorrow I will be in Kuoh Academy with a few my harem. And we meet again at your place Rias. And now bye-bye." Ichiog then walk again and they went to their new home.

'Well at least I got my old live again and what the new adventure will be.' Rias thought as she sleep in slumber.

XX Line Break XX

Ichigo and half his harem were walking to school to only got stare, gossip to them and such by the students who were walking came to a stop. they were almost at the school gate to only get intense more and Ichigo knows why. When they were walking, Ichigo was walking with girls with huge burst that was jiggling up and down while walking. The girls was wearing the Kuoh Academy that were black and white outline and a skirt just above their knees. While Ichigo wear the male version of them, Ichigo was wear the same outfit and with black pants with his infamous scowl face on,

But when they pass through the school gate, all hell loose. The girls was scream, whispering to either that Ichigo has a girlfriend or is he a some kind a model or something. But the most disturbing was some of the girls were moaning and Ichigo knows why. While the boys was like, Kiba Yuto but mature version of him or another pretty boy. Ichigo just death glare at them while his harem giggling.

The girls were a bit different, some of them accept and some of them don't. Some of the are pervert some aren't. But when the perverts saw them, they were like wild animal and how pervert comments. The boys said, 'look at that oppai maybe that will be me in between them' or 'The oppai god has approve their prayer'. And oh how hated Ichigo by this. So when they said that, Ichigo death glare them more until they were like 'please don't eat my soul' or 'i'll will not harm them if i would i kill myself' kind a face.

"Well this is interesting." there is was the Crimson hair girl a.k.a Rias Gremory or the girls call her Rias-sama also the same as her best friend or the 'Queen' Akeno Himejima or called Akeno-sama as well. The two was like the princess and the Queen of the Academy. Rias then walk towards Ichigo and his harem.

"Good morning Rias or I might call you Rias-sama." Ichigo then bow to her like he always joked around. Then he look at Akeno and smile warmly and also bowed.

"Also meet my friends. Rias Akeno this is Orihime-chan,Tia-chan, Nel-chan, Ulqi-chan, Grimm-chan and also Byaka-hime." Ichigo point at each name his said. And then the girls bow and she also bow back. "And also Byaka-hime was a noble family at my old town so be nice to her. And she also under my protection also with the other girls of mine." Ichigo smirk and the students was shock of how Ichigo were under protection of his let alone five people at once.

"How he know Rias-sama and Akeno-sama!?" Some of the girls were saying or thoughts the same thing and then they gasp, "Maybe Rias-sama and Akeno-sama meet their destiny!?" some of the girls were in fantasy of theirs of what could go after that, so Ichigo just shrugged all up.

"Well then let's get going. And also Ichigo what are your classes and also the girls?" Ichigo just smirk and just, "It's a secret." and on cue the first bell ring and they went quickly to their own classes.

XX Line Break XX

'Well this is unexpected again.' there stood in front of classroom are the whole new transfer students. When the were introduce to each of them the girls was some kind in fantasy when they heard each of single name of the girls, but when it comes to Ichigo they were like school fangirls and shouting of how firm yet protective that voice were and how monotone it was. Rias on the other hand was jealous to say at least and how her best friend knows this and she would have some kinda a black mail of some sort to make Rias jealous so easily.

"Okay now the introduction is over, you guys may proceed your sitting and that will be at the back of the classroom. Please Miss Rias can you raise your hand please and who you are." on cue Rias raise her hand as just told and they walk to Rias's place and either seat right, left, in front, at the back or maybe just to seats away from her. and the closest was Ichigo of course.

"Now turn to page-" the class the starts it lesson and how boring it was say at least to Ichigo while the girls was awestruck of how the teacher were teaching them. After that the rest time ring and the students went to the cafeteria and went for lunch. But for Ichigo well you could say that he was in the wall of girls in front of his desk.

"Ichigo do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can we eat some time together?"

"Can I see your abs?" that was disturbing to at least but not so long after this question.

"Ichigo are you a virgin?" and that's Rias have enough of it, so she smash her desk and grab Ichigo by the collar of his uniform and order his harem to follow as well. The girls by the way was awestruck and they suddenly on their fantasies again and let me tell you it was not good to say at least.

"Well someone is jealous and after what thousands years ago you still haven'r change of your jealously and you somebody will be advantage of you with you getting jelo-" Ichigo was slapped by Rias and how his harem saw this was shocking to them.

"Jealous huh that what you gonna say jealous!? AFTER WHAT YOU DID AND YOU WERE PLAYING WITH ME!? I HAVE YOU WILL HAVE ANOTHER WO-" Rias was cut off by Ichigo with embrace and tightly his embrace that even he was playing with her, even she was jealous to other girls. Ichigo still love her and Rias knows that but why she can't accept that?

"I was joking okay I was. I'm sorry okay and I'm a jerk to you some time okay so please give me another chance and I'll make up to you. Deal?" Rias was almost in tears of how she awful she was for slapping Ichigo hard.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I'm sorry about the burst rage and I know how you would like to tease me with your antics so yeah I give you another chance and this will be the final chance you get. Got it" Ichigo nod and so she kiss Ichigo in the cheek while the girls was jealous so Rias went to them and kiss each of them on the cheek also Ichigo did the same and they were delighted.

"let's go the rest time gonna finish and let's go back to calssroom okay?" on cue the bell ring and they went they. But unkown to them there were two pairs of eye watching them from the start. But also unknown to them that Ichigo know they were there but, he don't want to scare Rias so he played along and the plan went perfectly.

XX Line Break XX

'Ring'

The final school bell ring and it time for club activities or such. Some of the student went home, some went to arcade game or such to let cool down from their tress school work. But some of them are at school for the club activity and or maybe some of them were studying at the llibrary school.

"Rias are you going to your club?" ask Ichigo ask while the girls behind Ichigo.

"Yes I am and I take that you all are the new member?" Ichigo nod.

"Well the follow me." Ria then start walking to their club room at the old building.

While they are walking to the destination, some of the girls try to question Ichigo and Rias about their love story and how did they meet."

"Well Rias-chan when did you meet Ichigo-sama?" ask Tia to Rias and she was thinking of how they first met.

"Well if I remember correctly Ichigo was injured at the time so I find him on near lake covered by blood and I remember he said something about Angel, war between human and such. After few years, he and me met again but it was coincidence, but Ichigo was the first try to talk to me. At that time everyone called me a 'Witch' or such, so Ichigo offered me a shelter at his mansion and I was alone at that time, but Ichigo treat like a person rather a trash. After a few years again, he propose to me after he got in a war again." the girls was surprise of how the story goes from good to bad to worst.

"Well enough about me. We here now." they were so much in detail about the story until they didn't know they were in front of the door club room.

Rias knock the door and the door open to see Akeno, and so they went in and Rias then went back behind covered curtain and she start to have a shower. Everyone was either sitting, drinking that was provided by Akeno or eating something in the club room.

"Well." everyone turn their attention to Akeno, "Who the first try to join the harem?" Orhime raise her hand and Akeno nod and how her material would be nice as well.

Then they heard a knock and Aekno go to the door and open it to see a first year girl Koneko Toujou with Asia Argento. "Well hello there Koneko-chan Asia-chan come on in then." they went in and got a greet by Ichigo and his girls.

"Well this is new and I take that you are a freshman?" Ichigo ask to Koneko who just nod. "And hello there Asia-chan it's good to see you again." Ichigo smile at her and she just bow to hide her blushed.

"Well come on and have some tea." but then the door knock again but open by a boy 2nd year Issei Hyoudou and Kiba Yuto. The boys was either surprised and shocked, not only they meet Ichigo again, but they also meet at school.


End file.
